


До скорой встречи

by livid_vivid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Music Video, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Touch Lola (Agents of SHIELD), First Meetings, M/M, Mechanic!Clint, Or you know do
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livid_vivid/pseuds/livid_vivid
Summary: Клинт Бартон работает механиком в Щ.И.Т. и однажды вечером берет покататься вишнево-красный Chevrolet Corvette 1962 года.Фил Колсон только завершил миссию и просто хочет поскорее оказаться дома.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Фил Колсон только что закончил очередную миссию, не то чтобы она была сложной, но уж точно длинной, так что ему не терпится поскорее поехать домой спать. Минуту назад ему сообщили, что ожидаемое время прибытия машины — 3 минуты, поэтому он выходит к дороге и ждет. Скоро появляется знакомая вишнево-красная машина, которую он никак не ожидал здесь увидеть, но ошибки быть не может — эту машину он не спутает с другой никогда. На автомате Фил вскидывает руку, хотя итак ожидает, что красная Corvette остановится рядом с ним.

\---------

Благодаря Наташе, Клинт работает механиком в Щ.И.Т. уже три года. Его все устраивает - неплохая зарплата (на тот момент его бы устроила любая), медицинская страховка (покрывает даже его имплантаты), отличный спортзал (хотя он и не рискует тренироваться с луком), но иногда он все-таки бросает тоскливые взгляды в сторону агентов. Но простой механик не может просто так стать агентом, а признайся Клинт, что он тот самый наемник Хоукай, вряд ли Щ.И.Т. предложит ему новые карьерные возможности. Лучше уж быть живым механиком...

Конечно, механикам нельзя «брать покататься» машины, с которыми они работают. Но, если об этом никто не узнает, то какая разница? Кроме того, Клинт делает это редко и только когда уверен, что агент, чью машину он одалживает, на миссии, и не появится посреди ночи в гараже, только чтоб обнаружить пропажу. И вообще, Щ.И.Т. должен быть благодарен Клинту — он тестирует их систему безопасности. Если она не способна остановить Хоукая, даже завязавшего, то это не его проблемы.

Клинту давно не удавалось вывести погулять свою любимицу, поэтому он наслаждается поездкой по ночному городу. В машине играет один из дисков, который когда-то Клинту подарила Наташа. Это дурацкая попса на русском языке (Клинт не проверял, но звучит похоже), зато ему не приходится закатывать глаза из-за нелепого текста. Клинт готов поклясться — из года в год популярная музыка всё абсурднее, а тексты - глупее.

Мужчина, стоящий на обочине с поднятой рукой, смотрится там настолько неуместно, что Клинт останавливается, не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Мужчина выглядит лет на сорок, в деловом костюме с иголочки, несмотря на его уставшее лицо, он производит впечатление обычного офисного работника — кто-то из высшего менеджмента. Полностью во вкусе Клинта. Это не объясняет того, что он делает посреди ночи и улицы, но Клинт не любит задавать лишних вопросов, он и без того не каждую ночь крепко спит.

Садясь в машину, мужчина выглядит немного растерянным. Он осматривает салон с явным восхищением и говорит: «У вас такая красивая машина». Клинт не может не согласиться — он влюблен в эту машину, с тех пор как он впервые начал над ней работать (сдувать пыль в основном, владелец с ней очень аккуратен) других он не одалживал. Клинт делает музыку потише и соглашается, ухмыляясь:  
— Спасибо.  
— Это Феррари? — что ж, видимо не знаток.  
— Не, это Chevrolet Corvette 1962 года, — хвастается Клинт.  
— Никогда не слышал, — помедлив, мужчина добавляет. — А меня Фил зовут.

Фил оказывается отличным собеседником. Он заинтересованно слушает пока Клинт в деталях описывает Chevrolet Corvette 1962 года, задает уместные вопросы, поэтому Клинту кажется, что ему действительно интересно. У него сухое чувство юмора, и хотя он не смеется в открытую над шутками Клинта — вокруг его глаз появляются очаровательные морщинки. Клинту кажется, что по меркам этого человека такая реакция достаточно сильная. Тем не менее, ему не терпится услышать настоящий смех Фила.

Очень скоро они подъезжают к дому Фила. Клинт понимает, что не готов с ним прощаться и спрашивает его о планах на завтра. Они договариваются, что Клинт заберет его завтра в 7. Клинт делает музыку погромче и не может перестать улыбаться всю дорогу до гаража Щ.И.Т.

На утро он внезапно осознает, что ему не только надо вывезти машину из гаража в разгар вечера, но и найти деньги на ужин в ресторане, который будет соответствовать этой машине. Почти что полноценная миссия. День становится еще лучше. Но сначала кофе. 

Сперва он навещает один из своих конспиративных квартир, чтобы взять деньги из заначки. Затем — берет в прокат костюм, покупает бледно-фиолетовую рубашку и новые ботинки. Он подумывает позвонить Кейт, чтобы ты помогла ему одеться получше, но подумав, решает, что не готов обсуждать подробности предстоящего свидания. Тем не менее, его отражение в зеркале далеко от потрепанного механика, который обычно оттуда на него смотрит. Возможно,став агентом, он бы выглядел как-то так. 

Убедить коллег, что хозяин машины нанял его на вечер водителем, даже, пожалуй, слишком легко. Если Клинт когда-нибудь напишет тот отчет о прорехах в доспехах Щ.И.Т., этот случай точно будет там упомянут.

Когда он подъезжает к дому Фила, тот уже его ждет. И выглядит еще лучше вчерашнего — сон явно пошел ему на пользу, а немного голубоватая рубашка подчеркивает его глаза. Кроме того, он без галстука, и Клинт почти что облизывается. 

Ужин проходит отлично. Фил, кажется, чувствует, что Клинт не разбирается в блюдах по 400 долларов так же хорошо, как в машинах, поэтому берет инициативу на себя. Когда Фил отказывается от десерта, брови Клинта почти вылезают на лоб, он мечтал, но не рассчитывал на такое продолжение вечера. Но Фил качает головой и говорит, что знает место получше. 

Когда оказывается, что он имеет в виду заправку с позавчерашними пончиками, Клинт не может перестать смеяться. Он решает не говорить, что эта заправка — прямо напротив зала, в котором он работал тренером пару месяцев, когда спал на диване у Наташи пока она не пристроила его в Щ.И.Т., и тогда эти пончики были реально лучшим, что он мог себе позволить. Внезапно, ему хочется покрасоваться перед Филом. 

Они покупают две упаковки пончиков и едят их облокотившись на капот машины. Даже ради Фила, Клинт не позволит себе есть в Corvette 1962 года. Фил выглядит потрясающе в свете заходящего солнца с сахарной пудрой на губах. 

Клинт говорит: «Пойдем, кое-что покажу», и ведет Фила в зал. Конечно, у него нет с собой ключей, но он за пару секунд вскрывает замок, замечая, что Фил выглядит скорее заинтригованным, чем напуганным. Может ли он быть идеальнее? Клинт берет один из луков, висящих на стене у входа, и, не сводя взгляда с Фила, попадает прямо в центр каждой из пяти мишеней. Фил смотрит на него, потом на мишени, потом снова на него. Опускает взгляд на его губы, делает шаг ближе, кладет руку ему на щеку и неожиданно нежно целует. Впрочем, вскоре эта нежность уступает место страсти.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день, на работе Клинт старается не смотреть на Corvette. Иначе он, кажется, проведет весь день в мечтах или воспоминаниях. Они обменялись номерами, и Клинт не может дождаться следующего свидания. Хотя пока еще и не написал Филу.

Когда Джим говорит, что Клинта вызывает начальство, Клинт напоминает себе, что он работает здесь уже три года и ему нечего бояться. Когда ему сообщают, что с ним хочет поговорить владелец машины, Клинт начинает в этом сомневаться. 

Он тянет время. Ему кажется, о чем бы ни был этот разговор, ему придется попрощаться и с вишнево-красной Corvette, и с Филом. Клинт проводит несколько минут, вспоминая последние два дня, потом аккуратно складывает воспоминания в ящик и задвигает его.

Когда Клинт входит в дверь с табличкой «Агент Колсон», последний, кого он ожидает там увидеть, — это Фил. Клинт моргает пару раз, но глаза никогда еще его не подводили, поэтому он просто стоит с открытым ртом. Фил смотрит в пол, а когда поднимает взгляд — он полон извинений. Внезапно Клинт понимает, что Фил всё знал с самого начала. Он вспоминает его вопрос про марку машины и начинает смеяться. Уголки губ Фила приподнимаются. Клинт думает о том, как нелепо смотрелся в ресторане во взятом напрокат костюме, как это не стыкуется с его заляпанной маслом формой сейчас, и смеется еще сильнее. Все это время Клинт не сводит глаз с Фила, и вдруг Фил тоже начинает смеяться. Смех Фила заставляет Клинта смеяться еще громче и в конце концов он складывается пополам от смеха, хватаясь за живот. Он думает, что даже если его сейчас уволят, а он почему-то очень в этом сомневается, оно стоило того, чтобы услышать смех Фила.

Они не могут перестать смеяться минут 15, потому что смех одного провоцирует другого, и так по кругу. Но, в конце концов, они успокаиваются. Фил обходит свой стол и встает рядом с Клинтом:  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — Клинт спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову. — Меня уволят?  
— Нет, — Фил мотает головой, — но нам надо поговорить.  
— О, — улыбка сползает с лица Клинта.  
— Во-первых, к пятнице отчет о слабостях в системе безопасности Щ.И.Т должен лежать у меня на столе. С отдельным пунктом о том, как кто-то, гипотетически мог бы использовать наши ресурсы в личных целях.  
— Гипотетически?  
— Гипотетически. Во-вторых, и, Клинт, я хочу тебя заверить, что твой ответ совершенно ничего не поменяет ни между нами, ни с Щ.И.Т, — Фил берет Клинта за руку.  
— Оокей, — Клинт насторожен, такое объяснение не может предварять ничего хорошего.  
— Ты — Хоукай, — говорит Фил без вопроса в голосе, будто он и так знает.  
— Я? Что? Ээ… Что? — Клинт отстраняется, смотрит на Фила с опаской, прикидывает, что находится в самом сердце Щ.И.Т. и отсюда живым ему не уйти.  
— От лица Щ.И.Т. хочу предложить тебе повышение до агента 7 уровня, с возможностью дальнейшего карьерного роста, естественно, — говорит Фил. И добавляет, протягивая стопку бумаг. — Это наш стандартный контракт. Но поверь мне, Щ.И.Т. очень в тебе заинтересован, поэтому можешь просить всё, что хочешь, не думаю, что тебе откажут.  
— Фил, я не понимаю, — Клинт поднимает глаза с контракта на Фила и растерянно чешет затылок.  
— Клинт, — терпеливо объясняет Фил, — Щ.И.Т. уже пять лет ищет Хоукая, чтобы сделать его, тебя, одним из наших агентов. Конечно, не удосужились проверить у себя под носом, но...  
— Прислугу никогда не замечают, — заканчивает его мысль Клинт.  
— Да, — с сожалением соглашается Фил.  
Клинт качает головой, будто надеясь, что так всё встанет на свои места:  
— Два вопроса.  
— Слушаю.  
— Как ты догадался? Это был далеко не лучший мой выстрел, до мишеней было всего футов двадцать.  
— Правда, но у нас было твое примерное описание: русый, голубые глаза, сломанный нос. Недостаточно для поиска, но слишком близко для простого совпадения. Плюс, я знаю любимые песни Наташи Романовой, — уголок рта Фила приподнимается.

Клинт сначала хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, что Фил может иметь в виду. А потом начинает смеяться. Двадцать секунд со старого диска и желание покрасоваться на свидании — и спустя пять лет Хоукай пойман. Отсмеявшись, Клинт задает свой второй вопрос:  
— Если я подпишу это, — он трясет контрактом, — сегодняшнее свидание в силе?  
— Как я и сказал, — Фил начинает улыбаться по-настоящему, — всё, что захочешь.  
— Отлично, — Клинт кладет контракт на стол и целует Фила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я обожаю клип «До скорой встречи» группы «Звери», мне он кажется очень милым и романтичным. Клинту из комиксов однозначно присуща дерзость молодого Ромы Зверя, а Колсон, делающий вид, что не разбирается в машинах, — это очень забавно. 
> 
> Клип — https://youtu.be/DF6W1XD25Dc


End file.
